


雅典学派番外·夫妻相性100问系列

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 迪修相性100问

1．请问两位的名字？  
迪斯：迪斯。  
修罗：修罗。

2．性别是？  
迪斯：老子没时间接受白痴的采访。  
修罗：……  
记者：这……这是题目问题，关我什么事啊，当我有时间采访你们这对恐怖分子？  
迪斯：（手伸进衣袋不知在掏什么）  
修罗：（转身欲走）  
记者：是这样的，我只是奉命来采访雅典娜公学院高中部最佳情侣候选，难道（对迪斯）你不能给我个机会了解两位的爱情状况吗？  
迪斯一把拖住修罗：没问题没问题，继续继续！  
记者奸笑。

3．你的性格是？  
迪斯：我的性格还是比较谦虚的，我从不会像我们那个自恋的老大那样当众夸耀自己智商高身手好床上功夫一流等等，也不会说自己风靡学院万千少女，也不会说自己是武器设计方面的天才，其实我的优点也的确多，不用我说大家也都知道，比如我的脾气就非常好，对部下关怀爱护，对领导理解尊重，对同伴斯文有礼……  
记者（颤抖，我冷……）：那个，打断一下，撒加什么时候夸耀他床上功夫一流？  
迪斯：我怎么知道！你到底采访老子还是那个混帐自恋狂？  
记者（默，这就叫尊重领导？）：修罗，您能不能……  
修罗：我不喜欢说太多话。  
记者：你知不知道什么叫采访？  
修罗：我很清楚采访与审判的区别是被提问人有没有拒绝回答问题的权利。

4．觉得对方的性格是？  
迪斯：死要面子啊死要面子  
修罗：知道什么是标准的流氓吗？  
记者：……

5．两人第一次见面是什么时候？什么地点？  
迪斯：还没记事就在一起了。一直在BLACK总部。  
修罗：他作为继承人被培养，我是他的保镖。  
记者：这就是传说中的青梅竹马吧？  
迪斯（重重点头）：是啊，青梅竹马，初恋啊，那时候我还是很单纯的，青春啊，啧啧。  
记者（发现修罗满脸黑线。）：可是雅典学派里最有青梅竹马口碑的是沙加和穆。  
迪斯：我呸！他们那叫冤家路窄！！你自己看（甩来一张纸，上写‘沙加和穆辉煌战争史’）！这也叫青梅竹马？青梅竹马什么意思知道吗？  
记者（废话，青梅竹马可是我们中国产的……）  
迪斯：所谓青梅竹马，就是指从小就情投意合的情侣，那个伪君子和小人呢，是没人要才凑成一对的，我和修罗就不一样了，我们可是从小就一心一意对对方矢志不渝啊哈哈哈哈  
记者：据可靠情报，迪斯你在修罗之前好像有过很多女人……  
迪斯（举炸弹）：臭丫头你是谁派来破坏我们情侣关系的？  
修罗（仍然一脸黑线）：我有事先走了。  
记者、迪斯：别！不谈这个了，下个问题！

6．那么是怎么认识的呢？  
迪斯（怒）：不都说一生下来就认识吗？  
修罗：不记得了。  
记者：我也不想这么问啊……

7．对对方的第一印象是？  
迪斯：死丫头你智商是不是需要老子给你提提？  
修罗：……  
记者：一个七岁小孩没资格嘲笑我的智商！  
迪斯：（举炸弹）  
修罗：幼稚。  
迪斯：（放下炸弹）

8．喜欢对方哪一点？  
迪斯：一切！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
修罗：不喜欢。  
记者：啊？  
修罗：不喜欢。  
迪斯：你说啥？再说一遍？活腻歪了你？  
修罗（冷笑）  
迪斯（气焰消失）：给点面子，采访呢……  
修罗（冷哼）

9．讨厌对方的哪一点？  
迪斯：没有！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
修罗：一切。  
记者：你们真是情侣吗？

10．觉得两个人合得来吗？  
迪斯：合得来！天作之合！你看雅典学派那些白痴玩暧昧的玩纯情的一个个性无能似的，哪有我和修罗这样干柴烈火，你说我们能合不来吗？  
记者：这个……你是不是把问题理解错了……  
修罗：合不来。我没兴趣。  
迪斯：你哪里会没兴趣？叫的最欢的是谁？  
修罗：你。  
迪斯：我靠！做人要厚道！！！！！！！！  
修罗：我没叫。  
迪斯：你叫了！  
修罗：没！  
迪斯：有！“你他妈的给我住手疼死了禽兽早晚宰了你！”这是谁叫的？？？？？？  
修罗：你给我搞清楚那是骂！不是叫！  
迪斯：你是叫出来的！  
修罗：我在骂！  
迪斯：就是叫！只不过叫床的方法比较特别！  
修罗：骂！  
迪斯：叫！  
记者：喂喂……这题不是这个意思……还没到H部分……喂喂……  
二人争论N久……

11．怎么称呼对方？  
迪斯：修罗，我可是正常人，别以为我跟那花花公子似的什么亲爱的宝贝哈尼甜心每天换样就不怕把自己酸死。  
记者（一时犯傻）：你要这么称呼的话修罗会杀了你吧？  
迪斯（举炸弹）：说！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！你到底是谁派来专门揭老子伤疤的！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
记者：修罗修罗！你快回答！  
修罗：没有称呼。  
记者：没有？  
修罗：不知道怎么称呼。  
记者：啊？  
修罗：不用称呼，他知道我在跟谁说话。  
迪斯（满意地点头）

12．希望被对方叫什么？  
迪斯：无所谓了！都说我这个人脾气好了！不管叫亲爱的宝贝哈尼甜心再酸的话我也不会觉得肉麻的！  
修罗：……  
记者：……

13．如果要把对方举例成一种动物的话，是哪种动物？  
迪斯：修罗，豹子，那性感的身段，那野性难驯的眼睛，那力度，那声音……啧啧……  
修罗（瞪）：螃蟹。  
记者：为什么是螃蟹？  
修罗：你找得到第二种动物连脑都没有还敢横行霸道的吗？  
记者：修罗说的有道理。

14．如果要送对方礼物的话，会送什么呢？  
迪斯：想到什么送什么  
修罗：没想过。

15．希望收到对方送什么礼物？  
迪斯（色色地笑）：他自己嘿嘿。  
修罗（瞪）：你做梦。  
记者：修罗你不想得到礼物吗？  
修罗：如果他消失那就是最好的礼物了。  
迪斯：你做梦。

16．对对方有什么不满吗？是怎么样的不满？  
迪斯：没有！不过如果他能再坦白一点就更好了，整天扭扭捏捏的，啧。  
修罗：你想死吗？  
记者：那修罗的不满是？  
修罗：为什么他还活着？  
记者汗。

17．你有什么样的嗜好？  
迪斯：我喜欢制造各种各样美观大方的武器，不管重型轻型，欢迎各位光临我的网上店铺，地址是……  
修罗（打断）：我喜欢冷兵器。  
记者：修罗喜欢刀我们都知道，迪斯最近似乎很少制造像样的武器了吧？  
迪斯：胡说！那个冰雕的鸽子翅膀上的炸弹是谁弄的？那个伪君手里的分子分解器是谁做的？那个小人念珠里的炸弹是谁装的？自恋狂的新手枪是谁选的？……………………  
记者：那你有没有正常向的嗜好？  
迪斯：你说老子不正常？  
记者：这个……那个……下一个……

18．对方的嗜好为何？  
修罗：他的嗜好是给人添麻烦。  
迪斯:他的嗜好是口不对心。  
修罗：我没有。  
迪斯：我也没有！  
修罗（冷笑）：上星期体育场的护栏是谁弄坏的？巨蟹宫的大门是被谁炸飞的？文艺部的音乐会是因为谁携带的炸弹临时终止的？生活部那只用来研究的土猪是谁烤了吃的？财政部的恐吓信是谁写的？  
迪斯（陶醉）：原来修罗你这么关心我……这些你竟然都知道……  
修罗：你的副部长整天跑我这来诉苦。  
迪斯：妈的回去我宰了紫龙那小子。  
记者：我终于知道那只猪的下落了……那只肥大可爱的猪……

19．请问你的毛病是什么？  
迪斯：适当地寻找生活乐趣是优点！不是毛病！  
修罗：哼。  
记者：还是问下一题吧……

20．讨厌对方对自己做什么事？  
迪斯：讨厌他当我不存在。  
修罗：总是莫名其妙地提醒我他还活着。  
记者：你们怎么会是一对呢……百思不得其解……

21．会因为做了什么而导致让对方生气？  
迪斯：我一自作主张他就生气，真他妈没见过这么能生气的  
修罗：我讨厌别人在我的事情上自作主张还要装委屈自己先气得暴跳如雷。可笑。  
迪斯：今天晚上六点你别躲！不收拾你老子不叫迪斯！！！！！！！！！  
修罗：可笑。

22．两人至此是什么样的关系？  
迪斯：爱人！！！情人！！！！！！！恋人！！！！！！！！！！！  
修罗：什么也不是。  
迪斯：你说这话不脸红吗？  
修罗：同学。  
迪斯：我呸！你家同学就上床？  
飞刀…………

23．两人第一次约会是在什么地方？  
迪斯：说到第一次啊，那可是我终身难忘的，那是一个不错的夜晚，在BLACK总部，我的房间，那一天……  
修罗：闭嘴！！  
记者：那个……要说初夜的话，后面的题足够你发挥。  
迪斯：真的吗？  
记者（拿题目纸给迪斯）：不信你看。  
迪斯：不错不错，那现在问的是什么？初吻？那是在一个夏天，我还不到十三岁，那个时候……  
记者：接着说接着说！  
修罗（刀出鞘……）  
记者：是问第一次约会！约会！  
迪斯：哦，第一次正式约会是在威尼斯。

24．当时两人的气氛是？  
迪斯：（甜蜜地）那可是，终身难忘啊  
修罗：（恶寒）我一点都不想提这件事！  
记者：？  
迪斯：别生气了，都过去这么久了  
修罗：哼  
记者：？

25．当时进展到什么样的程度了？  
迪斯：早上过床了～  
修罗：……  
记者：（为了安全还是继续问吧）

26．常去哪约会呢？  
迪斯：卧室～  
修罗：那也叫约会？  
迪斯：夜会？行吗？  
修罗：……（思考）  
迪斯：认真的人有时候是很笨的。  
记者：（憋住笑）

27．在对方生日时，会做些什么？  
迪斯：爱。  
修罗：（拔刀）  
记者：（笑瘫了）

28．是谁先告白的？  
迪斯：我，等他告白？除非是死之前他为了让我瞑目。  
修罗：不会的。  
迪斯：啊？  
修罗：我会让你死不瞑目。  
记者：修罗真狠……

29．喜欢对方到什么样的程度？  
迪斯：无法用言语形容啊，我这个人很害羞的。简直就是没有他生命没有意义啊。  
记者暴寒。  
修罗：不喜欢。  
迪斯：你他妈累不累啊整天说这种话自欺欺人？  
记者：也许修罗说的是真的，你没考虑过这个可能吗？  
迪斯：不可能！除非有天卡妙笑了米罗不当妖精了撒加不自恋了阿布罗狄讨厌女人了沙加说话知道礼貌了穆一言不发就和人动手了艾欧利亚对魔铃表白了艾俄洛斯去混黑社会了亚尔迪不多管闲事了！即使这样他还是不可能不喜欢我！  
记者：你和撒加还真像。  
迪斯：屁！他那是自恋我这是自信！！

30．那么，深爱著对方吗？  
迪斯：嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯  
修罗：幼稚的问题。  
记者：修罗同学你好像非常不满。  
修罗：我问你，爱是什么？  
记者：这个……爱……大概就是……是什么呢？  
修罗：你连问题的主体的具体概念都不能说明还去问别人？  
记者：这个……  
迪斯：笨蛋。  
记者：轮不到你骂我！！！！你说是什么！！！！  
迪斯：这个，涉及到哲学、社会、心理、外交、物理、数学……  
记者：还真能扯……

31．最怕被对方讲什么？  
迪斯：走开……  
修罗：我说的是滚。  
迪斯郁闷。  
记者：（偷笑）

32．怀疑对方好像出轨了！该怎么办？  
迪斯：哼，杀无赦。  
记者：杀谁？  
迪斯：杀那个第三者，勾引我的人不想活了。  
记者（无良）：万一那个第三者是个厉害主，比如说你老大撒加，你怎么办？  
迪斯：（紧张）你到底是不是撒加派来的？  
记者：不是不是，我只是打个比方。是撒加的话怎么办？  
迪斯：照杀不误。  
记者：哦我开始佩服你了。可是……你杀得了撒加吗？  
迪斯：明的不行我用暗的。  
记者（心里嘀咕）：暗的……你好像更玩不过撒加吧……  
迪斯：其实这个问题你应该问修罗，他才是最爱吃醋的，你别看他一脸满不在乎的样子，其实我跟别人一接近他就不自在，参看第三部第四章哈哈哈。  
记者：哦哦哦这是真的吗？  
修罗：假的。  
记者：啊？  
修罗：出轨是正常的。  
记者：啊？他经常出轨？  
修罗：一个人的本性是不会改变的，流氓就是流氓，没节操就是没节操，滥交就是滥交，这是一些人的本性。  
迪斯：你是不是从来都不相信我啊？  
修罗（冷笑）  
记者：的确不可信……

33．能原谅对方出轨吗？  
迪斯：他不会出轨的。因为他知道出轨的后果。  
修罗：你是在威胁我？  
迪斯：没有，我没有。  
修罗：那是在鼓励我？  
迪斯：你别想！！！！！  
修罗：哼。

34．约会时对方迟到一小时！该怎么做？  
迪斯：老子会乖乖等一个小时？搞笑！  
修罗：三分钟他就能把地皮揭了，给人添麻烦的本性是改不了的。  
记者：那迪斯如果迟到呢？  
修罗：我不等人。  
记者：是吗……

35．最喜欢对方身体的哪个部位？  
迪斯：都喜欢！！！  
修罗：没有。  
记者：修罗你好歹偶尔合作一次吧。  
修罗：做梦。  
记者（生气）：那迪斯就详细说明都是哪里吧。  
迪斯：头发、额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵、脖子…………  
修罗：闭嘴。

36．对方是哪种的性感？  
迪斯：那种好像最优雅的原始生物，撩人哩  
修罗：什么叫“最优雅的原始生物”！！  
记者：大概就是优雅的三叶虫？优雅的草履虫？  
修罗：……（狠狠盯住迪斯）你是说我像三叶虫或者草履虫？？？？？？？  
迪斯：死丫头我和你势不两立你别误导一个想找茬的人！！！！！！！！！  
记者：那修罗的回答呢？  
修罗：野兽也能性感吗？

37．什么时候两个人心跳不已？  
迪斯：从接吻到做爱，心跳啊。  
修罗：有没有正常的问题？  
记者：对情侣来说这就是正常问题。  
修罗：那我该就问题本身回答吗？  
记者：当然。  
修罗：从生到死都有心跳。  
迪斯：生死相许，懂吗，小姑娘？  
记者：这样啊，羡慕。  
修罗：我说的是一个正常人从生到死都会心跳啊！！  
迪斯：生死相许啊。

38．会对对方说谎吗？说谎技术好吗？  
迪斯：应该不会。  
修罗：不会。  
迪斯：胡说。你在某个重要问题上一直采取不诚实的态度。  
修罗：我一向实话实说。  
迪斯：你自恋，不愧是撒加手下，物以类聚，什么实话实说。  
修罗：…………白痴。

39．在做什么的时候会觉得最幸福？  
迪斯：爱。  
修罗：（飞刀）  
记者：果然……

40．有吵过架吗？  
迪斯：有。  
修罗：有

41．怎么样的吵架呢？  
迪斯：血溅当场吧  
修罗：差不多吧  
记者：强……怎么还不分手呢……

42．怎么和好的？  
迪斯：道歉呗，保证呗，边哄边做呗，大丈夫能屈能伸呗。  
修罗：哼。下作。

43．就算是来世，也想当恋人吗？  
迪斯：要！  
修罗：不要。  
记者：统一一下意见吧。  
迪斯：要！  
修罗：下辈子你继续单恋吧。  
记者：这是好主意。

44．什么时候会觉得自己是被爱的？  
迪斯（狡猾地笑）：这是秘密，呵呵。  
修罗：没这个时候。  
记者：秘密？为什么是秘密？  
迪斯狡猾地微笑。记者很冷……修罗面无表情，好像也有点好奇……

45．什么时候会觉得对方是不是不爱自己了？  
迪斯：不会的不会的。  
修罗：我不会想这么白痴的问题。  
迪斯：是啊我们情深似海根本不会考虑这个问题的。  
修罗：我是说这个问题的前提不存在！  
迪斯：的确不存在我们怎么会不爱对方。  
记者：你们……别玩文字游戏行吗？

46．你会用什么方式来表达自己的爱？  
迪斯：做。  
修罗：这个问题前提不存在，我没必要回答。  
记者：你们累不累啊……

47．适合对方的花是？  
迪斯：琉璃。  
修罗：她问的是花。  
迪斯：我们的耳环，仔细看，就是最适合我们的花，琉璃做的。  
记者：修罗没戴。  
迪斯：那我拒绝回答这个问题。  
记者：你几岁啊。动不动就生气。

48．两人之间有隐瞒什么事吗？  
迪斯：没有，他想隐瞒也瞒不了我。例如他喜欢我这件事。  
修罗：没有，只是有人会扭曲事实。

49．你们之间的关系是公认的还是机密？  
迪斯：公认！雅典学派哪个东西不知道修罗是我的人！  
修罗：在学校没有人知道，因为根本不可能，至于雅典学派内部的同伴还是有明辨是非的能力的。  
记者（好奇）：明辨是非的能力？修罗是说他们知道了也不会相信？  
修罗（不是很自信）：大概吧。  
记者：是这样的，刚才我在公寓说要就100问做采访。结果大家一致推荐你们两个，包括艾俄洛斯和亚尔迪。所以我才来。  
修罗：……  
迪斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

50．是否觉得两人之间的爱是永恒的？  
迪斯：当然。  
修罗：世界上不存在永恒，他说永恒，可以推论我们所谓的爱不存在。  
记者：这就是传说中阿布罗狄同学著名的三段论吧………………

（中场休息，好累啊）  
剩下的50问都是H，采访对象之一还是个闷葫芦，可不可以换人呢？比如说换成很性感的米罗很勾人的卡妙，就算换成对女性很合作的阿布罗狄和脸皮很厚的撒加也好啊，或者很可爱的加隆和很讲究实话实说的拉达……  
迪斯：你没机会了，米罗和卡妙在冷战，加隆和拉达八百辈子不见一面，至于另外两个，你确定他们是情侣？  
记者：就算不是……可是……  
迪斯：再告诉你件事。  
记者：？  
迪斯：其实撒加还是处男。你的后50问他根本回答不了  
记者：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
我的妈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……………………………………  
只好继续了……

（休息完毕，继续，发现雅典学派众人带着高深笑容聚集在客厅）  
修罗：你们来做什么？  
米罗：客厅是公共场合。  
修罗：窥私是人的秉性吗？  
迪斯（得意）：让他们听吧，还能学着点，一群黄毛小子，啧啧。  
记者：那我们继续吧……（好像要打起来了）

51．你是攻还是受？  
迪斯：攻！  
修罗：……  
记者：这个很明显。  
修罗：为什么？  
记者：这个……  
修罗（拔刀）：你说清楚  
记者（擦汗）：修罗怎么会是如此禽兽的人……  
修罗（收刀）  
迪斯：禽兽也有禽兽的快乐啊～

52．是根据什么决定的？  
迪斯：禽兽也有禽兽的好处啊。  
修罗：大言不惭。

53．对这样情况满意吗？  
迪斯：满意满意满意超级满意！  
修罗：……  
记者：沉默代表默认？  
迪斯：当然

54．初次是在哪里发生的？  
迪斯：不是说了吗？BLACK总部，我房间，我还记得当时那碍事的纱布和药水瓶。  
修罗：……  
记者：为什么有纱布？难道他趁你重伤强暴你？  
修罗：你还有脑子吗？就算强暴也要找个高级点的货色，这种——倒贴都不要。  
迪斯：我呸，明明是他趁我重伤勾引我！  
修罗：那不是勾引！  
迪斯：我握你的手你没拒绝吧？  
修罗：……  
迪斯：我吻你你没拒绝吧？  
修罗：……  
迪斯：我摸你的时候你也没拒绝吧？  
修罗：……  
迪斯：这不叫勾引什么叫勾引！你给我说清楚！  
修罗：但是接下来我拒绝了。  
迪斯：那个时候才拒绝和欲擒故纵有什么区别！

55．当时的感想？  
迪斯：太爽了  
修罗：忘记了  
记者：怎么会忘？  
迪斯：他心口不一。

56．当时对方如何？  
迪斯：他？很舒服。  
修罗：做人贵在有自知之明。  
迪斯：你一直在说‘再快点！’‘再用力点！’  
沙发后米罗、阿布罗狄椅子翻倒，沙加、穆、卡妙吃惊地看着修罗，其他人合不拢嘴（惊的）  
记者（也傻了）：……  
安静……室内安静……  
修罗（爆发）：你给我弄清楚当时的状况！！！！！！！！！！  
迪斯（掏耳朵）：当时怎么了？你说呀  
修罗：……  
迪斯：说呀  
修罗：……  
迪斯：说不出来吧，说不出来就是承认我陈述的事实，认了吧你！  
修罗：我承认论无耻程度我比不过你……  
众人窃窃私语议论纷纷……

57．初夜的隔天一早，第一句话是？  
迪斯：他说：“如果我离开，你会怎么样？”  
修罗：他说他就去死  
记者：为什么？  
迪斯：他活着我是不会让他离开我的  
记者：那他死了你真殉情吗？  
迪斯：他不会死的。  
记者：你转移话题。  
迪斯：死丫头你问不问下一题？  
修罗冷笑。

58．一周大约做几次？  
迪斯：我当然希望天天做  
修罗：做梦  
撒加（看迪斯小小的身子，微笑）：就实际情况而言，的确是做梦  
迪斯（沮丧，凶记者）：你还不问下一题！！

59．理想是一周几次？  
迪斯：人类的潜力是无限的。  
修罗：无限趋近于零。

60．是什么样的H呢？  
迪斯（拿起一条鱼，召唤毛毛‘来来来猫过来’，毛毛半信半疑地吃鱼，迪斯抬脚用力踩它尾巴，毛毛溜的快，只踩到几根毛，只听‘喵！！！！！！！！！’一声，毛毛怒了，全身黄毛竖起，扬起四爪朝迪斯飞扑，迪斯逃，沿途花瓶壁画灯泡桌子椅子翻了无数，撒加看着摇摇欲坠的吊灯，对卡妙说：记账。叫他以十倍价格赔偿。迪斯边跑边叫：看到了吧！就是这个程度！）  
修罗：不成体统  
记者：……你们要换多少张床才够用啊……

61．自己最敏感的地方在哪儿？  
迪斯：眼睛。看见他我就想……  
修罗：想什么？  
迪斯（吹个口哨）  
记者：修罗你呢？  
修罗：手。他一接近我就想拔刀或者拿枪。  
记者：算了下一题。

62．对方最敏感的地方在哪儿？  
迪斯：脚掌  
记者：啊？  
修罗（怒）  
迪斯：只有挠他脚心的时候他才会求饶，笑的也好看  
记者：你是不是弄错问题了……  
迪斯：是你不懂情侣相处的乐趣吧？你以为两个人在一起光做爱就行？  
记者：我不以为，可是就你们两而言个……难道还有其他的？  
迪斯：我是个完美情人！  
记者、修罗、众人：是吗？  
迪斯：你们什么意思！我是温柔的人，从小到大不管他做错什么都没体罚过他！  
记者：体罚？  
迪斯：只要挠挠他脚心他就知道下不为例了。  
撒加：看不出你们处的还不错……  
迪斯：废话。  
修罗（脸有点红了）：下一题。

63．对於H时的对方，你有什么想讲的？  
迪斯：少说话多办事才是好人应该做的。  
修罗：你也叫好人？世界上要恶棍这个词做什么？  
记者：说话？办事？好像有很多歧义……  
迪斯：慢慢领会吧

64．是喜欢做呢还是讨厌做呢？  
迪斯：喜欢。  
记者：修罗会喜欢吗？  
迪斯：他喜欢，因为习惯成自然，我们要热爱自然。  
修罗：我要睡了。（要走）  
迪斯：你看，又想上床了吧。  
修罗（忍无可忍，一脚踢翻迪斯）

65．平常是什么样的情况下会想做？  
迪斯：看到他的时候。  
修罗：没有这个时候。

66．有想尝试做做看的地点吗？  
迪斯：以前他说过想在一艘小游艇上做，我觉得那也太挤了，就没答应，后来想想挺可惜。现在想在那些危险点的地方，比如自恋狂老大的直升机上，比如那个垃圾公子的名牌跑车上，比如那对小人伪君子的窗户前面——这会让我们得到更多的乐趣。  
修罗：那次我说的是另外的事！还有我没时间陪你变态。  
记者（发抖）：为什么要在这些地方？  
众人：你敢……

67．是在做之前还是之后淋浴？  
迪斯：一般是在之前，我是个比较注重卫生的人，不过有的时候也管不了那么多，想做就做。  
修罗：后。  
记者：难得修罗肯回答问题。

68．在做的时候，两人有约好什么吗？  
迪斯：他总是要求关灯。  
记者：我记得你不是怕晚上睡觉不开灯？  
迪斯：不过跟他在一起关灯开灯都一样。

69．有和对方以外的人做过吗？  
迪斯：……  
修罗：怎么不说了？  
记者（明知故问）：难道他和你之外的人做过？  
修罗：废话。  
迪斯：我和你在一起以后就再也没找过任何人！  
修罗冷笑。

70．对于“没有感情也没关系，只有得到对方的身体就可以了”是如何看待的？  
迪斯：后一句至理名言！前一句是放屁！  
修罗：说这句话的人心理极度阴暗，大概有病吧。

71．对方被强暴了怎么办？  
迪斯：噗  
修罗：你笑什么？  
迪斯：强暴他？那和自杀有什么区别？  
记者：可是就算修罗再厉害，如果被人算计  
迪斯：除非是昏迷，否则他有办法在被强暴之前把对方或者自己变成一具尸体。  
记者：修罗，迪斯会被强暴吗？  
修罗：不会。  
记者：为什么呢？  
修罗：世界上有这么没眼光的人吗？  
记者：噗

72．是在做之前还是做之后比较不好意思？  
迪斯、修罗同时：他还会不好意思？  
记者：你们第一次达成共识。可是修罗，你好像非自愿吧？  
修罗：这和不好意思有什么关系？身材不好？技术不好？——有什么不好意思的地方吗？  
记者：这这——下一题。

73．要是好友说“只有今晚，我很寂寞”然后要求发生关系，你会怎么做？  
迪斯：好友？（回头将学派众人逐一打量，又看修罗）——根本不是一个档次，不答应。简直是玷污我的眼光。  
修罗：好友？（回头将学派众人逐一打量），基本上没这个可能，如果发生了这种事，我会直接把那个人送到精神病院检查一下神经是否正常。

74．觉得自己技术如何？  
迪斯：我要是弄本教材，估计销量会超过圣经，没办法，太无敌了。  
修罗：这种事不是吹出来的。  
迪斯：没错这件事你最有发言权，（招手）来来证明一下  
修罗：滚。

75．对方的技术好吗？  
迪斯：实话实说的话我怕某个极端要面子的人受不了打击跳楼自尽，他那技术……  
修罗：我就算有再多的技术，也不会放在他身上。

76．在做的时候，最希望对方说什么？  
迪斯：说句告白什么的，至少说说我的名字吧。  
修罗：希望他闭嘴。  
记者：你们大概正好相反。  
迪斯：不是，他会说一些非常扫兴的话，专挑我不高兴的东西说。  
修罗：难道还要让你高兴。  
迪斯（举炸弹，在修罗的注视下慢慢放下，有点委屈。继而赌咒发誓下次要让修罗好看——原来委屈是装的。）

77．在做的时候，最喜欢看到对方的什么表情？  
迪斯：他哭的样子我最喜欢！  
众人再倒。  
修罗：沙加。  
沙加（奇怪）：我？  
修罗：我问你，中立区蓄意杀人多少年，自卫杀人多少年。  
沙加：为民除害的话，我相信瞒天过海的方法比秉公执法的途径多不止十倍。  
修罗：说的也对。（瞄迪斯）  
迪斯（打翻穆的牛奶）：我警告你把你家那个畜生看好！  
记者：欺软怕硬啊这是……

78．觉得和恋人以外的人发生关系也无所谓吗？  
迪斯：有恋人之前无所谓，有恋人之后虽然也没所谓不过要提防某人吃醋，所以尽量少做，就算做也别被对方抓到。  
修罗：哦  
迪斯：我只是在奉劝世人！至于我，是绝对不会这么做的！我对你无比忠贞！  
撒加：话说的太满了吧？  
迪斯：真要做了什么还能被他知道？当我是白痴啊，切！  
修罗：我无所谓，发生了更好。  
迪斯：你做梦！这辈子你别想拿这个当把柄谈分手！  
众人：还是不敢啊……

79．对SM之类的有兴趣吗？  
迪斯：有，多么高雅的爱好。  
修罗：变态。

80．要是对方突然不再需要你的身体了，你会怎么办？  
迪斯：从科学的角度，性欲是人的日常需要之一，基于跟他上床的人只有我，我有理由推翻这个命题——不可能。  
修罗：那不是件值得庆祝的事吗？

81．对於强暴有什么样的想法？  
迪斯：不能阻止的话，与其尖叫，不如闭上眼睛享受——这可是20世纪一个有名的NBA教练说的。  
艾欧利亚：啊！我知道我知道！原来你也看篮球！  
迪斯：看啊，我在美国主要的买卖之一就是赌球。  
艾欧利亚：那你能不能帮我要到哈拜森•里根的签名！  
迪斯：哈拜森？不就是那个比赛不到五分钟一定脱衣服、光着上身满场跑的？  
艾欧利亚：对对就是他！他可是全能！全才！  
卡妙：他篮板不错。  
艾欧利亚：对对对！原来卡妙你也看啊！加入体育部的篮球队吧！  
（热火朝天讨论中）  
修罗：人类的历史层出不穷的是败类，偶尔出现的是正常人。  
记者：下一个问题……

82．在做的时候，觉得什么是最累人的？  
迪斯：应付他那些用来挑衅的悲观论调  
修罗：不知道。我拒绝回答这类问题。  
记者：所谓的悲观论调是？  
迪斯：就是说我们早晚要分手什么的，妈的，越听越气。

83．到目前为止，在哪里做过最兴奋最惊险的一次。  
迪斯：我们分开前的那个晚上吧，我们大吵，我差点杀了他  
修罗：你有那个本事吗  
迪斯：你知道我舍不得，当然可以占口头便宜  
修罗：你是没本事  
迪斯：我是重感情！  
修罗：没本事  
迪斯：重感情！  
记者：下一题下一题

84．有过受君主动要求的吗？  
迪斯：……  
修罗：没有。  
撒加（对迪斯）：我理解你无话可说的心情。  
米罗：牛皮倒是吹上了天，原来就这技术。  
迪斯（问卡妙）：你有主动要求过吗？  
卡妙：没有。  
迪斯（看米罗，得意）：你拽个屁啊！  
米罗（看卡妙）：你睁着眼说瞎话的本事不错啊  
卡妙：我什么都不知道。垃圾。  
阿布罗狄、毛毛草草拼命忍住笑。

85．当时攻的反应是？  
迪斯：……  
修罗：都说没有了！  
记者：下一题。

86．攻有做过强暴的行为吗？  
迪斯：绝对没有。  
记者（和学派众人异口同声）：绝对不信！  
迪斯：你们什么意思！  
修罗：他倒是不会强暴别人。  
记者：啊？  
修罗：他自恋，认为别人不跟他上床是没眼光。  
迪斯：喂，这是那个自恋狂的逻辑！  
修罗：物以类聚，所以你成了他的手下。  
记者：可是……修罗你不觉得很矛盾吗？你总是一副非自愿的姿态，那就应该是强暴了吧，现在你又说迪斯没有强暴，那我可以推断是因为其实你还是愿意的吗？  
迪斯：问的好，你这丫头终于说了句人话。  
修罗：红灯区那些牛郎妓女是自愿的吗？那些买欢的男男女女是强暴吗？  
众人呆，不敢笑。  
迪斯：……  
修罗（回过神）：我只是就着她的逻辑举个例子！你们看什么！  
迪斯：……。我说明一下，这个人脑子有时候会短路，我对嫖妓没兴趣，不像某个美其司家的有一千个女朋友的还要没事就去找乐子的花花公子。  
众人看阿布罗狄，修罗松了口气。  
艾欧利亚：天啊，阿布罗狄，你那么多女朋友还要出去找……找……  
撒加：好像的确有这么件事。  
穆：不是真的吧……  
撒加：是真的，我保证。  
艾俄洛斯：阿布罗狄，你知不知道自己是雅典学派的学部？  
亚尔迪：这不太好……  
米罗（大笑），卡妙（当没听见）  
阿布罗狄（为难的）：其实…其实…我是去和撒加约会……  
众人恍然大悟，撒加一个杯子砸出，米罗狂笑，卡妙继续当没听见。  
修罗（趁机）：问下一题吧。  
记者：你们倒是会转嫁危机……

87．当时受君的反应是？  
迪斯：他享受的很，每一次，包括最后一次。  
修罗：你要不要也享受一下？  
迪斯：要！来啊！  
修罗：…………

88．对于H的对象，有具体的理想像吗？  
迪斯：有有有，他就不错。  
修罗：只要不是他谁都可以。

89．对方有满足你的理想吗？  
迪斯：很显然没有！他应该再热情点！再主动点！  
修罗：完全没有，我的理想和他不是一个等级，中间的差距太平洋加大西洋也填不满。

90．在做的时候用小道具么？  
迪斯：我很喜欢，他很厌恶，所以就不能用了。唉  
修罗（冷哼）

91．你的第一次是在什么时候(几岁)？  
迪斯：……  
修罗：怎么不说了？  
记者：一定很早吧。  
迪斯：13。还是14，忘记了。  
修罗：我记得，不到14，连日期都记得，2XXX年5月29日。  
迪斯：……  
记者：你怎么记得这么清楚？  
修罗：我是他的保镖，这是必做的工作，第二次是2XXX年5月30日，第三次是6月17日，第四次……  
迪斯：你卖弄你记性好吗？！  
修罗（摊手）

92．那时是和你现在的恋人吗？  
迪斯：……  
修罗：怎么不说了？  
记者：看来不是修罗啊……难道是女人？  
迪斯：我忘了。  
修罗：我记得，伊迪亚家族的华莲卡小姐。第二次，意大利爱诺歌剧院的女演员，第三次，米兰的一位设计师，第四次——  
撒加：你真是阅人无数啊。  
米罗：好像连重样的都没有。  
沙加：分门别类，可以编本词典了。  
迪斯（举炸弹）：你们统统闭嘴！嫉妒老子受欢迎啊！有本事自己也去找！  
修罗冷笑。  
迪斯（放炸弹，抹汗，对修罗讨好地笑）

93．最喜欢被吻哪里？  
迪斯：某个部位。  
修罗：……  
记者：啊？

94．最喜欢吻对方哪里？  
迪斯：某个部位。  
修罗（拔刀）  
迪斯：嘴唇！嘴唇！思想不要那么不纯洁！！  
记者：啊？

95．H时，对方最愉悦是在什么时候？  
迪斯：就姿势而言，他喜欢侧的，或者站的，其次是口交，再次是69，再次……  
修罗：你给我闭嘴。

96．在做的时候，脑子里都在想什么？  
迪斯：爽。如何才能更爽。  
修罗：杀人，每次都想杀人。  
迪斯：听他胡扯，我活的好好的。他口是心非。  
记者：有道理。

97．一个晚上通常都做几次？  
迪斯：看情况，看心情，一次以上是肯定的。  
修罗：白天的不算？  
记者（大喜）：算算算！！！  
修罗（发现自己的问题不对）：下一题。

98．在做的时候，是自己脱衣服还是对方来脱？  
迪斯：他帮我脱。  
后面再次跌倒一片。  
记者：修……修罗——  
修罗（拎起迪斯的衣领）：你说清楚！  
迪斯：我故意用衣服折磨他，你说他能不脱吗？不过他那不叫脱，是扯——我可怜的衣服哎。  
记者：我有点同情修罗。

99．对你而言，做爱是？  
迪斯：恋爱最高境界的一种形式，日常生活必不可少的修身养性的方法，我喜欢，我支持！  
修罗：动物的低级本能。  
记者：你们的认识差距太大了吧？  
修罗：人类和动物的差距能不大吗？进化论的缺环现在还没有人研究出来！  
记者：怎么扯到进化论……  
修罗：就是说人类就是人类，动物就是动物，跟动物不用讲人类的道理。  
撒加、沙加、穆、米罗、卡妙：嗯，我同意。然后沙加和穆、米罗和卡妙互看对方，阿布罗狄对看向自己的撒加：想想他们的关系，你确定你要看着我？

100．辛苦了！那么和对方说一句最想说的话！  
迪斯：我爱你咯，还能说什么，我这个人从不肉麻，哪像后边那群败类。  
米罗：是已经超过肉麻的境界了吧。  
卡妙：拿肉麻当有趣。  
沙加：将自己的专长当成习惯，就会把别人的效仿看成笑话，完全忘记了泥潭里的猪和乌鸦是同种颜色。  
穆：不要把中国的成语翻译的这么蹩脚！  
记者：又吵远了，修罗修罗，你有什么话最想对迪斯说。  
修罗（看着迪斯期待的目光，微笑，迪斯鼓励地点头，修罗开口）：滚！  
众人一齐鼓掌：说得好！记者同鼓：感谢各位，采访到此结束。


	2. 沙穆相性100问（前20问）

记者手记：今天我们要采访的对象是雅典学派著名的毒舌副会长沙加和以强词夺理闻名的外交部长穆，我有强烈的不祥预感，他们一定会争吵不休导致采访无法顺利进行，一旦记者插话他们又会一致对外嘲笑记者的智商，我将受到含沙射影的人身攻击，还要耐下性子听他们互相攻歼——我对提出这个匪夷所思的要求的人表达强烈的愤慨（这是人类能胜任的工作吗），所有看到这份采访的人都应该请我吃十顿饭（如果采访结束我还活着的话），请预备好电话随时拨打120（如果你们还有对同类的爱心）。

1．请问两位的名字？  
沙加：沙加  
记者（讨好）：就是“释迦”对吧？沙加真是身份高贵的人。  
穆：从名字的选择很明显地看出某人妄自尊大的个性，从个性的构成很清楚地知道名不副实是何含义，其行为的龌龊更是有辱先贤声名，佛祖泉下或西天有知，大概也要打姓名权的官司吧。事实上，“小人”才是最适合他的称呼，将这个词发挥的淋漓尽致的，古往今来，一人而已。  
记者（头开始疼）：请问，您的名字？  
穆（微笑）：穆。  
记者（公平地讨好）：穆如清风，真是适合先生气质的好名字。  
沙加：伪君子就是伪君子，连名字也要作伪。当然，我无意嘲讽为这个伪君子起名的长辈，笑面虎的脸上总要挂着笑容欺骗世人，他不过是第一个被假象蒙骗的人。幸好西方人不太理解这个汉字的真实含义，否则他们会诧异何以此人脸皮如此之厚，名实不符至此，他竟然还不改名。  
记者（我要不要逃跑要不要逃跑……）：下一题。

2．性别是？（我可不可以跳过这个问题上次已经被嘲笑了……）  
穆：事实上我很怀疑他的性别，惟女子与小人难养，将女子与小人并列，大概就是说存在第三类性别吧。  
沙加：我也不太清楚他是男是女，君子一词形容男人居多，前面加个‘伪’字，他到底是男是女？  
穆（问记者）：话说这个问题你是怎么想到的？  
沙加（同问）：你经常写废话浪费别人的时间，现在又问废话浪费我们的时间。  
记者（别理他们别理他们选这个文的人我恨你）：……  
穆：我觉得这篇文更换作者势在必行。  
沙加：的确，你赶快退休吧。  
记者：……下一题。

3．你的性格是？  
沙加：公正，积极，果敢，幽默。  
穆：非淡泊无以明志，非宁静无以致远。

4．觉得对方的性格是？  
穆：公正地蔑视一切生灵，积极地摧残一切生命，果敢地宣扬自己的无耻，幽默地标榜自己的无知。  
沙加：非作态无以明志，非厚颜无以致远。

5．两人第一次见面是什么时候？什么地点？  
沙加：六岁，东方学院幼儿园。  
穆：23XX年X月X日，东方学院小学部预备班。  
沙加：罗里罗嗦，不愧是伪君子的作风。  
穆：回答记者的提问要准确周详，这是一个外交官必备的素质，某些小人的智力水准当然无法理解。  
沙加：哦？那个X是什么？这也叫准确周详？  
穆：这要去问作者，也许她的脑子里有年代和日期。  
沙加：她有脑子？你确定？  
穆：不是很确定，姑且依常理推断吧。  
记者（我忍）：…………下一个问题

6．那么是怎么认识的呢？  
沙加：作者，你不是说不能剧透吗？  
穆：出尔反尔，你是这个小人的崇拜者吗？  
沙加：这表里不一的伪君子做派明明就是你的翻版。  
记者（很好，三章之内不让你们分手我誓不为人）

7．对对方的第一印象是？  
沙加：伪君子。  
穆：小人。

8．喜欢对方哪一点？  
沙加：他被人支使忙的团团转的时候。  
穆：他晕血晕的团团转的时候。

9．讨厌对方的哪一点？  
沙加：全部  
穆：全部  
记者：你们真有默契

10．觉得两个人合得来吗？  
沙加：合得来，根据美丑对照原则，世界本来就是用阴暗反衬光明的事物。  
穆：同上，没有他的存在，也许我不会了解自己的高尚。

11．怎么称呼对方？  
沙加：伪君子。我建议所有字典用他的名字代替这个词，可以节省不少空间  
穆：小人。我建议将他制成标本，以供社会学家瞻仰，此等极品空前绝后。  
记者：……

12．希望被对方叫什么？  
沙加：高贵的沙加先生。  
穆：尊敬的穆同学  
记者：我怎么觉得这叫法本身就充满了讽刺意味

13．如果要把对方举例成一种动物的话，是哪种动物？  
沙加：动物？佛家讲万物平等，我不能坐视可怜的动物被比喻成这种斯文败类。  
穆：综合他的特点，喜欢坐井观天自鸣得意，酷爱惹是生非，皮糙肉厚，大概是一种变态青蛙，苍蝇加鳄鱼的混合体吧  
记者：……

14．如果要送对方礼物的话，会送什么呢？  
沙加：白雪公主的镜子，我觉得他的镜子不能满足他的需要，他需要的镜子必须每天应和他：外部，你是世界上最有风度的人！  
穆：送他？我宁可送所有接近他的人一副耳塞，以免他们的耳朵遭到无水准噪音的折磨。

15．希望收到对方送什么礼物？  
沙加：诚心诚意地向我道歉。  
穆：诚惶诚恐地磕头赔罪。  
记者：……

16．对对方有什么不满吗？是怎么样的不满？  
沙加：不满？除了他这个人竟然存在这件无比希奇的事件本身，我没有什么不满。  
穆：这么奇形怪状的人能够活下来已经是奇迹了，再多的不满只是增加他的罕见程度

17．你有什么样的嗜好？  
沙加：揭露伪君子的虚伪行径。  
穆：鞭笞小人的险恶用心

18．对方的嗜好为何？  
沙加：喝牛奶，吃零食，做义工，喂熊猫，拿把尺子量自己一步走多少毫米，对着镜子傻笑一次两次三次数次  
穆：杀人放火，巧言令色，隔岸观火，落井下石，嘲笑一切并不好笑的事物，以打发他了无生趣的人生

19．请问你的毛病是什么？  
沙加：太完美了，对于一个人，这不是什么好事。  
穆：太能容忍了，以致竟然容忍这种人十年之久，早该为民除害才对

20．讨厌对方对自己做什么事？  
沙加：含情脉脉地注视，说实话，他真是自作多情。  
穆：振振有词的自恋，说实话，他真是没事找抽。  
记者：…………


End file.
